Blossom
by Ms.Reality2
Summary: Emmett Cullen has his sights set on one girl and one girl only Isabella Marie Swan. They come from two different worlds . An Odd pair but will this love blossom or will it crumble under the pressure of an overbearing ex, a harsh father , and a jealous sister?
1. My Savior

**So this is Blossom. I hope you guys like it. I have to give a giant thank you to my beta. You are the best. Im so appreciative of you , if it weren't for her I would be giving you all chapters with so many errors its not funny. So thank you :) I also want to thank you amazing readers. If you don't know I currently have a story Hopeless in the I hope you like this new story. Let me know with a review or pm . I love you all and thanks. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Emmy<strong>

Life is a bitch sometimes! When you lose everything you ever wanted it makes it hard to live. It makes it hard to do anything really. All it does is make you want to run. It's almost like leaving makes the pain go away, but really it's always there. Like when you break a mirror and you think you have the pieces so you delicately place them back together only to still see that cracks and small empty gaps. That what my heart looks like, my heart is like a fragile piece of glass. Just one slip and as it will crash to the floor, the pieces of my heart shatter and spin, waywardly. You never know where all the pieces will land. You never know who or when someone stronger than you will come and put you back together. Running is simple, maybe this time I can outrun the pain and disappointment, so that's what I did. I, Emmett Masen Cullen ran from all the lies, betrayal, and most of all love. And I regret it every day of my fucked up life.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bella<span>**

My life it's amazing! I have an amazing family, perfect friends, and the perfect job. I'm the CEO at a major publication company in New York. I always loved writing. I never imagined I would be the CEO of my own company. I own it 100% there are no shares, and the best part is I'm rolling in the money. My life is perfect. My parents have been together forever. I have two awesome sisters and a cool brother too. Let me rephrase that statement, my life seems perfect. So why am I not really happy? What could I possibly be missing? Oh that's right it's that four letter word that is completely 'overrated' LOVE! I have asked God to bless me with a man who will love me for me. I'm twenty five years old and I read what the magazines say that by the age of thirty your ovaries stop working. That means that I have less than five years to find someone who will love me and start popping out babies.

"You do know that you can't just pop them out like popcorn. Right?" Huh? Omg I said all that out loud! I turned to my assistant with questioning eyes.

"Yes bossy Bella you said that out loud. You also know half of the authors at Cosmo don't know a thing about 'popping out babies'" She said with a giggle.

"Laugh it up Amber, but I think I can feel my ovaries shriving up into little raisins. Little eggless raisins" I fake cried.

"OH poor Bella doesn't have children, or love, or any eggs left. If you want a kid you can have mine, little girl is nothing but trouble." She joked. Remi was nothing but a little chubby, pinkish bundle of giggles.  
>Everyone say its just gas, but she smiles extra big for me. I'm quite proud of that fact. Amber exited my office, but popped back in the doorway.<p>

"Hey Swan don't forget your off after two because the Henderson meeting was canceled. Oh and my baby does not smile for you 'extra big' it's really just gas." She was gone before I could pelt her with the nuts I am currently eating. Gas? Nope those were genuine smiles because she likes me more. Then I thought about the meeting being cancelled. Yay! I can leave early today. I can try out that new yogurt shop that is down the street and then do a little shopping.

Ehh, I don't want to shop.  
><em> But you need clothes, and if you get it over with you'll have a closet full of this season's clothes!<br>_Ugg I don't need clothes

_Ok, so what are you going to walk around naked? Show everyone your birthday suit? That sounds nice. _

You know you don't have to get sarcastic with me brain I am the boss. What I say goes.  
><em> Oh so your boss now huh?<br>_Grrrr Go away.  
><em> Did you just growl at me? Really? I'm your Brain Stupid!<br>_I know you are but what am I.  
><em> Real mature.<br>_Whatever

I guess I'll go get some new clothes. I mean I did empty my closet. Oh but I have those cut pants I just bought. Maybe I should wait.

_Your lazier than a tired mule in the desert Get your ass to the damn store. Pants? You mean those things know as SWEAT pants, classy Swan. _

What the fuck ever! Brain will you ever shut up?  
><em> Nope. <em>

I didn't think so.

Fine let's get this over with. To the mall I go.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Emmy<strong>

If you're wondering why I am currently walking down this dimly lit alley behind the mall it's because I'm homeless. Yes, I had everything. Then I lost it all within a few days. I had the perfect girlfriend or so I thought. She turned out to be a fucking overbearing lunatic who was just looking for a free pass on life. Fucking money was all she loved. I had an amazing family who loved me. No problems with them they just loved me to fucking hard, too much. I was suffocating in love and at the time it was too much for me to handle. Then there was the betrayal that hurt the most. Tanya knew what Irina was up to and never told me. I would love to go into the whole fucked up story that was my reality about two years ago but I'd rather not dig into old wounds. After all the shit hit the fan I decide to just run. I ran from my overbearing, lying, psychotic, fake, delusional, creepy, lunatic ex girlfr- opps that's right I had proposed to her three days prior to the whole 'reveal'. To say life is a fickle thing is a sad understatement. I choose everything even when people warned me I never wanted to listen, even when things didn't add up for me, I still didn't listen. Now I'm paying for turning a deaf ear to the warning bells that sounded all around me when it came to Irina.

Now I have to go find a partially dry place to sleep for the night. What I would give for a clean shave and hot shower, but I don't care anymore. So I'll continue to sludge thru the almost bittersweet rain. The water licks at my exposed flesh, given me a chilled kiss and burning me with the frozen shock all at once. It's unnerving and energizing at the same time. I shiver slightly as night is fast approaching and I have only gotten to a yogurt shop. I guess this is my stop for the night.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bella<strong>

Yes! I'm done with everything now it's time to get my frozen yogurt. There's the exit, I make my way quickly to the exit to realize that it is later than I anticipated and it's raining. Oh well the water won't kill me will it?  
><em> Yes Bella the rain will kill you. You Dip!<br>_

You know there is a chance of it killing me if it was Acid rain. And I am not a dip it was a rhetorical question.

_ So are you crazy or do you just like talking to me?  
><em> Take a damn hike brain!  
><em> I would but your flabby ass is lazy.<br>_ My ass isn't flabby. Is it?  
><em> Wow. Isabella. Wow<br>_ Still didn't answer the question.  
><em> No its not. Happy?<br>_ Delighted.

I continued to walk at a hurried pace and after getting almost soaked, I made it to my car. I quickly made the turns to get there and before I knew it I was at my local frozen yogurt shop. Now that I'm standing inside, looking at all fifteen flavors, after narrowing it down to two, I realized that when life gives you choices and it comes down to normally two different things it's really hard to pick. Now as I stand here I say fuck it I want both. But that won't work in life most of the time. You have to choose between two things you might love equally and it might be hard but life doesn't give a shit. You still have to choose.

_ Will you just get the damn ice cream!  
><em> Its frozen yogurt  
><em> Just get the damn yogurt!<br>_ Ok.

Who knew that chocolate peanut-butter surprise and strawberry cheese cake would be such an amazing mixture by itself, two of the best choices ever?!  
>Hmm sprinkles? Gummy Worms? Strawberries? I say yes to all of the above.<p>

_ That does sound good. Good job Isabella.  
><em> Seriously? Or are you being sarcastic?  
><em> Yes Isabella I'm being oh so very sarcastic.<br>_ No now you're being sarcastic.  
><em> Smart girl.<em>

"Excuse me ma'am?" Who me? I looked in the direction of the cashier.  
>"Are you speaking to me?" I questioned. He looked a little nervous or scared. I looked at his name plate. Jacob. He looked kind-of young maybe seventeen at most.<br>"Yes Ma'am, it's actually thirty-five minutes past closing. And I have already locked the front door so…." He looked up at me expectantly. Well now he doesn't look that young nor innocent the nerve he hormonal boy expects me to put out just to unlock the front door. What the hell do I look like? I mean do I have the word easy written on my damn forehead?

_Isabella Marie Swan you will listen to what the young boy has to say. It wouldn't be so bad…._  
>Fuck off brain so not going to jail for sex with a minor.<p>

_If you listened to me, you dip shit. I was going to say it wouldn't be so bad, if you acquired a listening habit. It would come in handy _

Whatever I bet he is trying to get some of this and when you're wrong, it will prove you aren't that smart and all-knowing Mr,Brain.

_ So now I'm a guy? And you realize that you basically call yourself uneducated and non-knowing._  
>For a brain you should know that you don't start a sentence with and.<br>_ You bring up childish points. Listen to the young boy, pay for the damn yogurt and leave._  
>Whatever.<br>_ What a fine yet overused comeback Miss. Swan._

"I'm sorry could you please explain? I mean can't just unlock the door and let me out?" I was kind-of worried but my training calmed me down I just waited for his explanation.  
>"Well I would but I don't have the key the manager does. Plus I always leave thru the back which I don't mind. Anyway I don't have the code as I said the manager does. So if you don't mind going out the back with me?" He let the sentence die on his lips. Waiting for my reply. I nodded slowly and let him make his way to back. I slowly went up to the door and tried to lock. It was in fact locked with a key box. Why the hell have such a heavy duty lock for an ice cream shop? I looked up and went the way I saw him go. It was eerily quiet.<br>"Hey just give me a few minutes I'll be ready." He shouted.  
>"Umm ok." What are you getting ready for? I slowly felt around my bag for my switch knife. I realized there were pictures on the walls. I looked at each of them closely.<br>"Ok let's go." I was startled by an incredibly deep voice. I turned around and saw a man that looked about my age with deep beautiful russet skin, broad shoulders, beautiful hazel brown eyes, and with the whitest teeth I've ever seen. This man looked almost like a male model.

_ So, are ya gonna stand there and look at the man or are you gonna leave?  
><em> Shut up!

"Umm ...so...where is Jacob?" He looked surprised and then laughed?  
>"That would be me. I know I look different without the scrawny kid voice and the hair net, plus the fact that I'm not sitting hunched over. My manager didn't like the attention that I was getting from the customers, so she had me do a little make under. I get to wear a wig and everything. Anyway let's go Bella." I laughed a little but stiffened and looked at his retreating body. His back was well defined. I pulled my switch blade and snapped it open.<br>"You know those things aren't legal in this area. I suggest you be careful not to get caught with a switch." Jacob said with his back to me still. How? He slowly turned around.  
>"Isabella, do you not remember me? Surly I didn't change that much." Then I looked at him closer. Jacob. I threw the knife down and ran at him.<br>"You survived." I was crying. I had missed him so much and worried about him.  
>"Yeah after you left they cracked security down and fucked with us some more. But I made it out, so did a few others. Anyway let's get going." His smile had faltered but he was happy.<br>"Ok "We silently walked to the door. Once outside we talked a bit and exchanged numbers.  
>"You sure you don't want me to walk you to the car it not really all that safe here." He waited.<br>"Jacob, you take your ass down that alley and get home. I'll be fine" I gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and pushed him a little.  
>"Fine. Talk later Bella" And with that he was gone. I walked in the opposite direction. What I didn't know was that instead of going the other way I was going in the direction of my destiny.<span><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Emmy<strong>

Fuck it so damn cold, but at least it stopped raining like fifteen minutes ago. Now I'm just cold, wet, tired, and hungry. Why the hell did I let people dictate my fucking future? I mean I used to be a very powerful man, but now I'm nothing but a broken man. I wish I had my power but I don't, I have nothing left that made me powerful. My family is gone. I still have the money and everything else but the one thing that made me powerful is gone, and it's because they chose her. Fucking Irina. She got my damn family and their love while all I got was, 'Son I think you need to calm down and just marry Irina. You know the rules' Yeah I knew the fucking rules. Yet when it came to Irina they didn't give a shit about the rules. Now I'm stuck homeless, with nothing but the clothes on my back and my wet piece of paper with all my information on it. I only wish I had something good in my life. Sometimes I think I was wrong in just disappearing and leaving my family. I know I would have never been happy with that gold digging tramp of a girlfriend.

What I didn't know is that my life was soon about to change.

* * *

><p>Bella<br>Jesus how long is this alley? I feel like I've been walking for twelve miles and I still am nowhere near the end. There are so many little cubbies with bad doors. I never noticed from the front that the store strip was this long.

_Maybe if you paid attention to things you would have thought twice about going with Jacob when he offered. _

You know what I would have if I knew this beforehand. Yes, I would have looked but whatever. I didn't.

_ Maybe you should have, it's your safety.  
><em> I know but I do have my training.  
><em> Isabella you left that place eleven years ago.<br>_ Doesn't make the training nor the memories go away.  
><em> Its ok honey. One day at a time.<br>_ Thanks.  
><em> You're welcome<em>

"Well hello there sugar, come on over and hang out with me?" A voice sounded from behind me. Fuck, I was so lost in thought there was a man tailing me. I still have like twelve feet until I reach the end of the alley and then a little bit of a ways to get to my car. Ok breath. Assess the situation. There is a highly inebriated gentleman behind me. Ok find the probability. I glanced behind me. He is huge. There is only a thirty-five perfect chance I can actually take him. Ok now assess your weaponry. I have a switch blade. Damn that's not nearly enough. Yes it can do the right amount of damage, but it might not work.

_ Bella breathe and run.  
><em>

If he has a weapon he might hurt me. I can't keep my eyes on him if I'm running away from him. He is much bigger than me. Plus I haven't had to use my training in a while. If it were about six years ago I could have taken him down already.

_ Run  
><em> NO!

_Bella just RUN! That's all you have left. Don't let him touch you or disarm you and keep him distracted. Look at him again and listen to what he is saying then assess the situation by his body language. _

Ok

I looked at him and decide to listen without showing fear or upset.  
>"There, there sexy, come on over and hang out with us." Ok don't panic. I looked around and notice a shadow behind the man, but this man was not close to us. Then I turned and looked ahead of me and there were two more shadows.<br>Shit he said us. They are trying to herd me. This was planned, and they have done this before.  
>Ok my breathing was speeding up a little bit not too much. Good. Now let's think about this guy. We know he isn't as drunk as he wants you to think. He knows you're smart and could take him. He sees you as a weak prey. His speech is demanding. He is a very dominating person.<br>He isn't afraid to hurt you. You are in danger the percent of getting out of this is slim to none. You're in trouble. Fuck, I wish Jacob were here.  
>"Hey bitch get your ass over here now. My friend and I would like a little bit of what you're showing off. You're such a fucking tease and since you're asking for it why don't we give you what you really want." He sounded sober.<p>

_ RUN!  
><em> Ok

So I ran and he was behind me before I could even reach the end of the alley. Shit I'm dead now.  
>"You fucking slut you don't run from me. Now you will be punished." He hissed him my ear. His breath fanned my face and instantly I was hit with the smell of spice and old whisky.<br>"P-please just l-let m-m-me-me g-go-go." I was scared and shaking like a wet, cold puppy.  
>"Shut the fuck up bitch! Boys, I believe I have out first catch of the night. Let enjoy it." They all laughed and then I looked around. The guys were closer than before and they had formed a small circle around me. There was no way I was getting out or away from these beasts. They all groped and grabbed at me as if I was a piece of bread and they were very hungry. I tried to push them away, but there were too many. I realized there was no one to help me or see me. This was going to happen.<p>

"Fuck she is moving too damn much. Slim hold her." Before I could take the opportunity to run I was in the harsh grasp of someone named Slim. His skin collided with mine and left a lightly wet trail on my skin. I felt dirty just from his touch. I slung my head back and knocked my head with his head. A satisfying snap of his nose made his grip on me loosen and a string of profanities flew from his thin lips. I flipped around and got a few good kicks in to keep him down. Before I could run, I was kicked and punched a few times by the leader or 'Butch' as the others called him. He had a tight grip on me and I surely was going to be bruised. My ribs hurt as well as my head.  
>"Stop." I moaned out I was going to pass out and god only knows what would happen to me then.<br>"I don't believe that is the way you speak to a lady." A very cold voice said.

Who is that?  
><em> Santa.<br>_ Even in a crisis you are sarcastic.  
><em> Gotta keep you on your toes.<em>

"I gonna ask you to stay the fuck out of this. She is none of your concern." 'Butch' said. I turned my head and saw a blurry figure come closer. He was so close I could almost touch him.

"Butch is it? That's where you're wrong. You're not treating this lady properly, so I feel it is time I step in and make a few changes." He sounded so confident. Please don't get hurt over me. Please stay away. He looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry sweetheart I won't get hurt." Hmm I said that out loud.  
>"So fuck-face what are you going to do about it?" 'Butch' challenged<br>"I'm gonna stop you from hurting her any further." Wow this guy doesn't sugar coat anything.  
>"Wow you're outnumbered by a lot pussy-face. How do you think you are going to stop us?" "Butch sounded very arrogant.<br>"I'm your worst nightmare." And then I heard a few grunts and whimpers and curses. Then it was quite.  
>"Hey beautiful, I'm going to pick you up and get you to my house ok." He picked me up and continued out of the alley, as I slowly slipped from the world as blackness took over my vision. I was gone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter one. What did you think? And hey I thought Emmett told us he was homeless maybe there are some secrets he is keeping from us. <strong>

**Where could he be going? And what do you think Bella's Training is from? **

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this. I love you all :) ****Until Next Time,**

**Miss, Reality :)**


	2. Meeting Emmett

**Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This should clear up some of your questions. As far as Hopeless is I might not be able to add a chapter this week. But I am adding one to this story so... Yay! Thank you to all of you readers and my amazing beta :) So enjoy. _IMPORTANT: REAFERS SPOTLIGHT! So thank you for your review you were correct Clair . Thank you so much for reading and taking a guess at the question :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Emmy<span>**

I should go back and beat the ever living shit out of those no good fuckers.

_Why do you even care what happens to her?_

Because they were going to take advantage of her and no one deserves that.

_Do you remember the last time you helped a girl out? Look at how well that panned out._

I won't get attached this time.

_You said that last time._

Just shut the fuck up.

Who can I call? Carlisle? Esme? Alice? Jasper? Rosalie? Edward? Fuck I don't want to go back but I need to. I hope I don't end up regretting this. Fuck I don't have a phone!

_This is why the invented payphones Emmett. For the phone-less._

Oh Yeah. Yes, at the end of this street there is a payphone. Wow this thing has seen much better days. I looked at it and wondered how many diseases I could get from this phone. Oh man now I need a damn quarter.

_PAY-phone Emmett of course you need to PAY to use the phone._

I realize that now.

_See it wasn't meant to be you need so leave the girl and just move on. She is already causing too much trouble and she isn't even conscious._

Shut the hell up brain!

_Oh hey there is a coin on the ground try that._

Gross.

_You have a choice leave the girl...or-_

OK Geez!

Eww this water is so freaking slimy. I sure hope this is worth the trouble. I quickly dial the number and wait.

"Who the hell is calling me at this time of the morning?" Her voice was a sleepy shrill.

"Alice, I need some help." I whispered.

"Who is this, and how did you get my number?" She was getting agitated.

"Alice don't hang up its Emmett. I'm in a pinch and I need you to go to my house, get my truck and bring it to the address I'm about to give you. Can you do that?" I waited.

"Em-Em-Em-Emm-Emmy?" She sounded so small and broken. Fuck, I did this to my own sister.

"Yeah Pixie it's me." I gave her a second to collect herself. Looking down at the girl in my arms I noticed her face was starting to swell.

"Omg I have to tell Jasper and Rosalie, and Mom and Dad and even-" I cut her off.

"Pixie please go get my truck this is an emergency. You can tell everyone later. Oh and get the giant first aid kit." I could hear her scuffling around and going out the door.

"Emmy are you hurt? What's the address? If you die I will kill you!" She sounds upset.

"Pixie I'm fine I promise i-it-its someone else. How could you kill me if I was already dead?" I quickly gave her the address and said goodbye and waited.

"Its ok my sister is going to be here soon and we can get you some help." I whispered to the girl in my arms. I slowly sat her down on the ground and sat next to her to wait on Alice.

_Stop talking to her it's kinda creepy._

No its not. Maybe she can hear me.

_Rightttt_

Patients who are in a comatose state sometimes hear what goes on around them. And in most cases it is the same with people who faint or pass out.

_Ok Dr, Cullen._

I looked up to see the beautiful lights of my Suburban 2015 LS. Jesus I love that truck so much. I ordered it the day before I left as an engagement present to myself. I got one for Irina, but she told me it was too manly for her and that she wanted a Vanquish. I of course went looking for one that morning but never did order it. I'm glad I didn't. I was hit with such a great force it almost knocked me over. I soon realized it was my sister.

"Ally!" I didn't realize just how much i missed her until seeing her now. I pulled back from her and looked at her. She was still so small, but she had changed, but it was kinda hard to see her in the dark.

"Alice did you come by yourself?" I waited.

"No silly Rose it with me. So who is in trouble?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Ally I'm really not hurt, but we need to get her to my house." I picked the girl up and we made our way to the truck.

"Alice tell Rosalie to put the back row of seats down and you open the trunk." She did as I asked and soon everyone was in the truck. Taking a deep breath I relished the smell of new leather and a new car.

"Emmett it's great to see you want to grace us with your presence again, and with a girl. What fine accomplishment have you made without us dear brother?" Ahh my sister looks so sweet and perfect on the outside but is a major pain in the ass on the inside. I'm struggling to not yell at her.

"Dear sister of mine if you would be so kind as to shut the fuck up it would be greatly appreciated." I held her steely glare. She huffed but was quite.

"Pixie can you take me to my house. I should be able to treat her there. I will need a few days to open my accounts back and get situated. I expect the rest of the family to leave me be for a while. I haven't forgotten what happened before I left." She looked at me thru the mirror with a pained but understanding look. She nodded.

"You don't get to do that!" Rosalie spat.

"I don't get to do what?" I was so bored with this. I've been back all of what ten minutes and I'm dealing with this shit.

"You don't get to come back and make demands and tell others what to do." She took a breath. "This isn't the Emmett show, we aren't your puppets!" She was so mad I think her eyes turned red just a little.

"Rosalie if you don't like it get the hell out of my truck and my life. I decided to come back for a reason. Which frankly wasn't because I missed you all. No offence but you haven't made me even feel welcome. I can make any demands I want, since it is my house and my life. I don't want you or anyone else at my house for a while, seeing as I have a guest and I don't want said guest to freak out more than she already will. So pardon me if I don't want you or anyone else around for a while." I ended with a huff. Yes I love my sister and my family, but I have to draw a line in the sand at some point.

"Fine for now." That was all she said and we continued on our way to my house.

"Emmett we're here" I looked up and nodded.

"Great I'll get her out and I'm sure you two can see your way out?" I slowly moved the girl out of the truck and started for my front door.

"Emmy be careful ok and call when you're ready." Alice rushed. With a kiss on my cheek she and Rose were in her car driving thru the front gate. Soon they were out of sight. Alice understood why I did what I did and never seemed to judge me. Shaking my head I made my way into my house. The cleanliness of everything hit me and I took a second to enjoy it. I quickly made my way to my room and tucked the girl into my bed. Glancing at her she looked so small in my custom made bed. Before I knew it I was showered and in my pajamas sitting on my couch.

"This is crazy one day I'm homeless and the next I'm back home for some girl I don't even know." I whispered out loud. There is something about this one that is special I just don't know what yet.

_Yet? You do know this girl can't stay with you right?_

Wellllll

_What happened to I'm not going to get attached?_

I lied.

_You will regret this._

Whatever! What the hell do I do now?

_Oh I don't know seeing as though you have been gone for about two years why don't you get some decent food and maybe call the staff back to run the house. Then make sure the girl upstairs is cleaned up_.

I thought you didn't want me to help her?

_Fuck you!_

You're my brain I can't do that you weirdo.

_You know if people knew half of the shit that went on in your head you might be deemed as crazy._

I'm aware of that.

_Just help the girl out you smug ass._

It feels odd being back in my house being back to normal, being clean it feels different almost foreign. In a way I'm glad to have gone out on my own the way I did. It was life altering. Before I kind of just spent my money without a thought. Yes I have more than enough to live on, but it wasn't smart and at time it wasn't worth it. I ended up with a bunch of frivolous crap that I didn't need to be happy. I slowly make my way up the stairs enjoying the feel of the cold, smooth, polished metal running along my warm hands. It feels almost too good to be back home. I was soon once again at my bedroom door. I slowly made my way to the girl and noticed how small and how pretty she really was. She had dark brown hair and pale but fair skin. She was very small but I could tell she had curves. She is perfect. Her face is a little swollen but it isn't all that bad. I quickly get the medical supplies that I need and clean her face and hands up. She is beautiful. I find an old college shirt and sweat pants and leave them on the bed with a note and leave the room. I make my way to the kitchen and make a few calls.

"Fuck" I look at the clock and realize it's almost four in the morning. I make the calls anyway and before I know it I'm in one of my guest rooms. I've set my alarm to wake me up and I'm off to sleep. I end up dreaming about the beauty that is just a few doors away.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bella<span>**

Where am I?

_Heaven_

How did I die?

_You didn't listen when I told you to run. There for I know you died._

What?

_Isabella if you didn't notice I'm super smart and since you didn't listen to me your dumb plan got you killed. Keep up._

If I'm dead why can I still feel my heart beating?

_Ummm_

Super smart you said?

_Smart ass_.

At least I'm smart.

_Whatever._

What a fine but over used comeback brain.

_Using my words against me, touché Miss, Swan_

Soft, I'm on something soft. A cloud? No a bed. My bed wasn't this soft before. Was it? No. Why the hell is it so bright in here? A window. Hmm this room is definitely not my room. What happened last night?

Amber

Shopping

Frozen Yogurt

Jacob

The Alley

Butch

My Savoir

Blackness

And now I'm here.

"Shit" My savior is a serial killer. What the hell do I do? Fuck why do I get myself into these situations? I couldn't just let Jacob walk me to the friggin car? Ok breath. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Ok now find a way out. Looking around the room I realize that my captor must have a lot of money. This room is the size of half of my house. Hmm is that a note for me? Might as well read it.

**Hello, **

**I take it you have woken up and are confused as to why you're in my bed and in my house. My name is Emmett McCarty Masen Cullen, my family and friends calls me Emmy so you can call me either. I kinda helped you out in the alley earlier this morning. I cleaned up your face and hands. I'm not a criminal and I don't plan on killing you I promise. If you get hungry or anything feel free to head to the kitchen. You can go anywhere in the house if you please. Be careful. By the time you get up the staff should be working around the house. If you want to talk to me I'll be in the gym or outside. I tried to find something that would be comfortable for ****you so I just gave you a pair of my old sweats and a enjoy yourself and good morning. **

The note ended with a smiley face. It was cute and made me laugh. Even though most serial killers seem all nice and funny and he did point out that he wasn't a serial killer which just make me suspicious. Ok what do I have to lose? If he wanted to do something to me he would have done it right?

_Unless he wanted to hear your screams._

Not helping brain!

_Well think about it_.

I'm just going to wonder around now. Goodbye brain.

_Fine go get yourself cut up._

I slowly got out of the bed and grabbed the clothes he left me and went and took a nice shower. I was showered and dressed before seven thirty. I slipped my hair into a high messy bun and made my way downstairs. There were music blasting as the workers moved around and busied themselves with set tasks. I was hit was the tantalizing smell of cooking meat and soon found myself standing in the kitchen.

"Good Morning Miss-" A women waited for my name.

"Isabella." She made me feel like my mother did when I was younger.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, Good Morning Miss, Isabella." She smiled at me warmly.

"You can call me Bella." She looked at me for a moment.

"Hmm Isabella is proper." She said and before I could protest she was leading me out of the kitchen. "Now breakfast will be ready in a few minutes you go on and I'll find you when it ready." I was being shuffled down more stairs and was on another level of the house.

"Now Isabella I have been informed by Dr, Cullen that you must find him upon your awakening." The women said and walked away.

Upon my awakening? What time zone am I in again?

_She be cray-cray!_

Ha that's for sure. Wait Dr? Hmm explains why he cleaned my face and hands up so well.

_Ohh you found a hunky doctor! Point Bella!_

Shut up! I didn't find him. I'm going to find him, thank him and then go.

_Ok_

What? No snide comeback?

_Isabella I'm going to be serious here I think this guy is the one._

Ok what did he give me because you must be doped up? Let's just go and find him.

_If you say so just don't deny your feelings._

What is that grunting noise? Is someone hurt? Is it Mr. Cullen? Before I knew it I was running towards that noise and found myself in a gym breathing heavy. Damn this house is huge. I think I just ran two miles.

"Whose" wheeze "hurt?" wheeze "I" wheeze "heard" wheeze 'someone' wheeze "grunting" I looked up and saw a giant man coming towards me. No, no, no now he wants to kill me. Where is my savior when I need him?

"Please" pant "Don't" pant "Kill" pant "Me" I looked up and noticed he stopped jogging towards me and had his hands up almost in surrender.

"I'm not going to kill you I thought I put that in the note I left you." He said looking genuinely confused. For some reason I trust him.

"Sorry it just all that happened yesterday and then waking up bandaged up in a strangers giant house. It's kinda scary. So I just wanted to thank you and I'll be on my way." I finally looked at him and gasped. He was wearing a cut off shirt and sweats that hung low on his hips. He was sweaty and currently looking at me.

Fuck he is hot!

_Two words Bella Hunky Doctor._

No shit.

_I told you earlier that you got yourself a good one._

He probably has a wife or girlfriend. Plus I don't have time for love.

_I'm confused yesterday you were crying about how your ovaries were almost eggless now there is sex on legs and you don't want any of him? Bella I worry about you sometimes._

That's not it brain I just it's too hard.

"Umm you could stay if you wanted." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I couldn't deny this man anything and I've known him for all of a minute.

"Ok." I waited and he put his hand out.

"Emmett McCarty Masen Cullen at your service." He wanted me to shake his hand I started to before he whipped his hand back and wiped it on his sweats.

"Umm it was sweaty." He looked nervous. It's kinda cute. He stuck his hand back out and I shook it causing him to smile and me to gasp. First there was some sort of shock that I felt when he touched me. The second this is he has the cutest dimples in the world. He is too freakin handsome from his own good. I swallowed hoping to find my voice.

"Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you. And thank you for yesterday." His smile faltered, but he nodded.

"Are you a doctor?" I blurted it before I could filter it.

What happened to the filter?

_I'm on break honey be back in thirty._

Not funny.

"I'm sorry that came out wrong. I didn't mean to blurt that out without thinking. But my brain is on a break for thirty minutes. Fuck I just said that out loud? God you must think I'm some sort of nosy freak. I'm not I promise. Wow that sounds like something a nosy freak would say. Right, that's why I thought you were a killer because you specifically said you weren't in the note you left me this morning. I mean I wake up and there is a note that says hey I'm not a serial killer. My first thought was ha yeah right! But now meeting you it's easy to see that you probably won't kill me. I'm not saying that you're not strong because obviously you have amazing muscles. I mean shit! I'm not like checking you out, wait I'm not saying I wouldn't check you out. I mean you are hot. Fuck I said that out loud. I'm gonna shut up now." I know my face was as red as ever. I was so embarrassed word vomit can't even cover what I just did. I think I verbally molested the poor guy.

"Bella its ok. You didn't verbally molest me. It was quite entertaining to hear all that you had to say." He was laughing at me. I only blushed deeper. "And yes I am-or was a doctor. I left it about two years ago." He looked pained. I slowly reached over and pat him on the shoulder. He smiled and looked at me and I felt like he was looking into my soul and I felt like I could see him so clearly.

"Breakfast is now being served. You are expected on the balcony within the hour." The same women for earliest voice rang thru the gym and like that the spell was broken and we were both left confused. We made our way out of the gym side-by-side.

"You know Bella I think we will be great friends." Emmett said and rushed past me to get to the food. I smiled at that and followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I forgot to add the reason as to why im not going to be able to post the chapter to Hopeless, I had a trip planned because I plan on moving anyway I wont be taking my computer because it crashed. :( Anyway im sorry.<strong>

**Chapter Question: Whats going to happen next?**


End file.
